<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Must Have Been The Wind by hades_bitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005900">Must Have Been The Wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_bitch/pseuds/hades_bitch'>hades_bitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Not A Robot, Ex-Military Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi Adopts Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Head the Tags, Iruka is abused by mizuki, Iruka needs a hug, Kakashi will help Iruka dont worry, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Ninja, Pre-Relationship, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Song fic, and verbal abuse, mentions of bruises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_bitch/pseuds/hades_bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi's new upstairs neighbors are loud and disruptive. They've wakened Naruto and him many times, but he always minded his business. He has learned to keep his head low and eyes lower.<br/>But something just doesn't settle with him right, when he hears someone crying. And well; you never leave a comrade behind in the Army.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Mizuki/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Must Have Been The Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Howdy y'all!<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o9EBm4-9isI">This</a> song has inspired me to write the Sads TM, but don't worry it will get better.<br/>I won't describe the abuse besides just mentions of bruises and yelling.<br/>All mistakes that you see are mine!</p>
<p>Edit:9/22/2020 I have quite a few edits since posting this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> ~~I heard a glass shatter on the wall in the apartment above mine. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> At first, I thought that I was dreamin'. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But then I heard the voice of a girl </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And it sounded like she’d been cryin'. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Now I'm too worried to be sleepin’. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> So I took the elevator to the second floor </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Walked down the hall and then I knocked upon her door </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> She opened up and I asked about the things I've been hearing.~~ </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi startles from a fitful sleep to the sound of glass breaking. Drowsily looking around in his shadow-filled room, he doesn’t see any broken glass. Sleep clouding over his eyes, he realizes it must be from the new people above him. The walls are thin in this building and it usually doesn't bother him, but Naruto just got put down to bed, and the kid wants to wake up early for school tomorrow. The drapes flap, breaking the quiet as it lets in the night air in from the window. Silencing the array of dogs around the bedroom, he settles back, trying to get back to some sort of semblance of sleep, but he hears something that makes him take a pause.</p>
<p>Is someone crying?</p>
<p>Sitting back up and listening to pinpoint the sound, he glances at the open window. Leaving the comfort of his bed, he walks over to the open window. Yes. There’s definitely someone crying- no bawling, more like. These are deep, pain wrenching cries. Sticking his head out and looking up, he is briefly in awe of the star-lit sky. Snapping out from the hypnotizing stars, he listens some more and-</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Ahh…’ </em>
</p>
<p>It’s coming from the window above him. Well, now he can’t go back to sleep; too worried about whoever that is. Taking a deep breath in and forcing it out, he gets dressed to just check upon them. He blames Naruto for making him a softie. He wasn’t like this back in the Army.  </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>When Kakashi walks out to take the elevator to the second floor, a man with shoulder-length white hair bumps into him, running out of the stairwell. He didn’t even say sorry.</p>
<p>Rude.</p>
<p>When the elevator doors open he looks for the numbers that would correspond with his; 203 as he lives in 103. Three sharp raps on the shoddy door and it opens--the chain lock pulled tautly, a man with brown hair peeks half of his face out. </p>
<p>“Hey! I live in the apartment below you, and I sometimes hear strange noises all the time. I have a kid, and sometimes it wakes him up. Do you happen to know about the noises? Ah, a weird question also, but did you happen to hear crying around here?” He finishes off by rubbing the back of his neck and tapping the tip of his boots into the ground. Kakashi already feels off and awkward by saying this but this isn’t the first time sounds have been heard from them. He just never bothered to say anything ‘til the crying came. The brown-haired man smiles, and it reaches red-rimmed eyes.</p>
<p>“One second please.” He closes the door and Kakashi can hear the chain lock leaving its slot, and the door opens, wider this time. Kakashi gets a view of the man’s full face and outfit now. He’s wearing a sweater that goes all the way up to his chin and sweat pants. Kakashi can see him readying himself to start speaking. “I think your ears are playing tricks on you. Thanks for caring sir, that’s nice of you but I have to go back in. I wish I could tell you about the noise but I didn’t hear a thing.” He smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his whiskey-colored eyes again. “I think it must have been the wind.” The man never holds eye contact for long, seeming to look behind Kakashi; like he’s waiting for someone to show up.</p>
<p>Kakashi has his doubts about the wind breaking glass and crying out it was in pain, but stranger things have happened overseas.</p>
<p>It’s not his business.</p>
<p>“Ah, ok, sorry to bother you so late then. Have a good night.” He tilts his head at him and walks away; this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ~~She said, "I think your ears are playing tricks on you" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Sweater zipped up to her chin </em>
</p>
<p><em> "Thanks for caring, sir, that's nice of you, bu</em><em>t I have to go back in. </em> <em> Wish I could tell you about the noise, b</em><em>ut I didn't hear a thing" </em></p>
<p><em> She said, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind, mu</em> <em>st have been the wind, it must have been the wind" </em></p>
<p>
  <em> She said, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind, must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"~~ </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm almost done with the other chapters, but my semester did just start again, so you might have to wait a bit.<br/>Thanks To <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine">Tsukki</a> for pushing me to write this! And everyone at the Umino Discord who sprinted with me!<br/>Wash 'yer Hands and feet!!<br/>Till next time -Hades</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>